Tornado
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: A funnel that has winds that are really strong and the sky is falling through. You ain't got much longer when the rage rips off the roof. I'm a tornado... And I'm coming after you. A tornado warning is issued in Winchester County and the people in the neighborhood are taking shelter. Can Cheyenne bear seeing this dark funnel again? Read to find out.


**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. I am enjoying writing X-Men stories for y'all and I can't wait to write more. I'm so grateful to have a co-writer like Zolf Edward Elric. She's an amazing friend.**

**Same cast as last time. Hugh Jackman as Logan/ Wolverine, Halle Berry as Oro Monroe/ Storm, Anna Paquin as Marie/ Rogue and Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier/ Professor X.**

**Enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: The Movie. It belongs to Twentieth Century Fox but I do own my OCs.**_

A young girl was standing at the door of her house and watching as the clouds began to darken outside.

Her name was Cheyenne. Cheyenne Howlett. Logan's little sister.

Her mother Shannon and her grandmother Carolyn were both watching her.

Cheyenne looked back at her mother and her grandmother.

"Mommy, why does the sky look angry today?" The little girl asked as she was looking back at the black clouds that were looking like they were going to do something.

Shannon went over to the door and stood beside her.

The young girl was right.

The sky was angry.

"I'm not sure, sweetie." Shannon said as she was observing what was going on outside.

It was beginning to thunder and the winds were beginning to pick up.

Cheyenne's grandmother Carolyn got up from the couch and went over to the door, where the young girl was watching the weather.

"Cheyenne, it's not safe for you to be near the door while it's thundering and lightning. I don't want you to get hurt." Carolyn said as she looked at her, with concern.

There was something wrong with Cheyenne and whatever it was… It was beginning to emerge.

Cheyenne just stood there and watched as the wind was blowing and thundering.

In the distance, a cloud began to rotate, looking like the sky was falling through.

Something was now coming out of it.

It was a gray black funnel.

Just as it touched the ground, a siren began to let out.

Carolyn and Shannon looked at Cheyenne, concerned.

Was she the one causing this or was it someone else?

Whatever it was...It would have to wait because right now, they needed to take cover.

"Cheyenne, it's time for us to take cover." Shannon said as she was trying to get her daughter's attention.

Cheyenne turned to look at her and she shut the door.

"Okay, Mommy. Where are we going?" She asked, with wonder as she was holding her mother's hand and they were beginning to walk to the corner loop of the stairs, which was another flight of stairs that led down into the basement.

"We're going to the basement, Cheyenne." Carolyn said as they were now about to go down the stairs.

"Did I do something wrong?" Cheyenne asked, worried.

Shannon and Carolyn looked at each other before they looked back at her.

"Oh no, sweetie. You haven't done nothing wrong. This is just a weather procedure to protect ourselves here at home." Shannon said, reassuringly as they now were entering the basement.

The basement was like a hangout spot with comfortable lounge chairs, a coffee table, games and even a flat screen TV.

In the corner of the basement was the water heater.

There was a door that led outside into the backyard but no windows.

The winds were howling outside and blowing really hard.

A whole lot of people in the neighborhood began to take cover.

Cheyenne and her family were hugging each other as the storm was going on outside.

Cheyenne looked up from hugging her family and saw that it was getting dark in the backyard.

Her eyes began to turn orange-yellow and she began to focus on the weather outside.

A few minutes later, it was sunny outside.

Shannon and Carolyn stopped hugging each other and then looked at Cheyenne.

She was a gift. A blessing.

But, something was wrong and sooner or later, Cheyenne would find out.

…

A few years later…

Cheyenne was attending Winchester High School, a school for homosapians, aka the humans.

During one of her classes, the intercom came on and it was the principal of the school.

Mr. Cole Stewart.

"If I may have all of your attention at this time but right now, we are going to have our statewide tornado drill. Teachers and students, please get to the hallway, sit down near the classrooms and take a book with you to cover your heads. Thank you." He said as he hung up the intercom.

"Alright, class. Please grab your history textbooks and head out into the hallway, in an orderly fashion." Their teacher Mrs. Rebecca Susan Trask said as she stopped teaching and looked at her students as they were beginning to get up.

Cheyenne was one of her students.

She had autism plus, several other mutations at the same time.

She was part wolverine and part light phoenix.

Cheyenne grabbed her history textbook from her desk and began to go out into the hallway, with the others.

Every student who was on the top hall was sitting right beside their classrooms, each carrying a book or something to cover their heads with.

They were all facing the wall.

Cheyenne sat down crisscross applesauce beside her friend Katherine, who had her head covered with a book.

The young girl decided to face the wall, with a book over her head.

As the tornado drill dragged on, everyone was silent and already waiting for the go-ahead signal, which came from the intercom.

Cheyenne was sitting there, waiting patiently and as she was waiting patiently, she began to reminisce the day when she was little and there was a tornado going on outside.

She began to flinch and toss.

Katherine, who was right beside her looked at her, concerned.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" She asked, worried for her best friend.

The young girl's brown eyes were closed and as they were closed, Katherine placed her hand on Cheyenne's shoulder.

Just when Cheyenne was sitting there with her eyes closed, in silence, she felt someone touch her shoulder, which was now causing the protective side of the light phoenix to activate.

Cheyenne's eyes began to open up and they were fully white.

Katherine was worried and concerned for her.

Just then, Cheyenne felt a surge of energy, causing everything to be covered in orange-yellow, for protection.

A few minutes later, the intercom came back on and the principal began to talk again.

The surge of energy that Cheyenne felt during this was gone now.

"Everyone, may I have your attention… At this time, you all may go back to your classrooms. Great job today." Mr. Stewart said as he now hung it up and everyone got up from sitting in the hallway.

Everyone was now going back to class.

Katherine could see that there was a sudden change in Cheyenne.

"Hey. Are you okay?" She asked as she began to help her up.

Cheyenne looked at her, with tired and ill eyes.

"I'm okay. Just a little bit tired." She said as Katherine helped her up and they were now going back to class.

**(So...Cheyenne has experienced something with tornadoes. The first time was when she was a little girl and the second time was when she was in a normal human high school. Stay tuned for chapter two.)**


End file.
